Romance in five words
by Lieju
Summary: Random five words, random pairings. Probably romantic, possibly not. Any characters from any Ace Attorney-game (except Gyakuten Kenji 2) accepted, possible spoilers. Also penguins. First up is Rifle/Taka. Please read the rules if you're making a request.
1. Rifle and Taka

**A/N: I wrote one of these for one of my favourite pairings (Maya/Franziska) And I had so much fun I figured I'd make a series out of this. Basically I took 5 completely random words and wrote short stories (more like drabbles) based on them.**

**I'll take requests, normally I'd just tell you to post what pairings you'd want, but since people like both pairings and telling other people what they should write about, I'm afraid I'd get too many requests.**

**So, I'll promise t take the request from whoever reviews the newest chapter first and gives me at least 3 reasons why it was the best pairing ever. **

**If you have already 'won' before, you can still participate, but if someone new makes a request within a week they win. If you answer as a 'guest' or unregistered user, I'm treating you as a someone who already won once. This is so that different people can get their chance.**

* * *

**Rifle/Taka**

* * *

**Scowl**

"Lighten up, Simon!" Athena told her friend, sitting next to her on the park bench.

"What? What brought this on?" The prosecutor questioned.

"Well, you're having that scowl on your face." Athena remarked. "And usually you are much happier-looking on one of these trips. We are about to visit a zoo, after all, I'm sure they'll have ostriches or something."

Blackquill made a mental note on how Athena apparently was able to read him like an open book even when he kept his mouth shut. He'd need to remember that. "It's Taka."

"Huh? What about him?" She looked around. "Where is he? Now that you mention him, I don't think I've seen him today."

"That's because he chose not to come. I think he might be at the Shipshape Aquarium. He has been spending a lot of time over there lately, and I'm not sure why."

"Well, like someone once told me," Athena grinned, "There is but one attraction over there worth seeing, and that is the penguins."

* * *

**Simial**

Both had been raised by humans, but Rifle had always known others of her species and even mated and laid an egg, although her maternal instincts had failed her afterwards, and she had left her chick in the care of humans, just like she had been raised.

Taka had never known other hawks.

Goshawks were not social birds by nature, but he had forged a partnership with his human, and of all beings he considered that human to be his equal.

But he wasn't quite the same thing as Rifle. And he had been spending quite a lot of time with that yellow human (who Taka guessed was female, although with humans it was very difficult to tell), which made Taka feel a bit left out.

Although Taka was happy his human had decided to stop sitting in that small dark room all the time and was instead taking him to all kinds of interesting places.

Like the place where Rifle lived.

His thoughts seemed to circle the penguin a lot lately…

* * *

**Ticket**

Taka couldn't quite figure out why Rifle was carrying those paper-things around.

At first he had thought it was like what his human asked him to do. He had been keeping some papers that were important to his human (for some reason. Maybe he planned to build a nest out of them?) safe and secret.

So when he had seen some strangers trying to take one of these 'pamphlets' or 'tickets' from Rifle, he had driven the humans away, thinking he was being helpful.

It had been a mistake, and Rifle had pecked him until he left, heartbroken.

* * *

**Fortuneless**

When that time of the year came once more, Rifle was expecting the male penguins to approach her. Maybe even the same one who she had chosen last year.

But, to her surprise none of the other little penguins made an offer.

In fact, they seemed to be avoiding her, like someone or something had scared them off.

Peculiar.

* * *

**Aquatic**

This 'Taka' was a weird penguin, Rifle decided.

Not only was he afraid of water, he would…

Well, actually the whole being unable to swim-thing was the weirdest thing about him.

And he had no idea how to woo a lady. He hadn't even tried to dig a burrow for their eggs to impress her! Instead he had offered her a dead rabbit that was almost as big as him.

Rifle didn't want to be rude, so she had accepted it, taken a peck at it out of courtesy and pushed it in the orca pool while he wasn't looking.

And yet, there was something about him that piqued her interest.

He was just so different from everyone else. Just looking him flying high up to the sky made her feel happy somehow. Rifle had always been curious, escaping from her pool and wandering where she wasn't supposed to be, just to see new things.

She was a bit jealous of this weird penguin.

Maybe she could teach him how to dive, and in return he would show her how he managed to swim through the sky?

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. (Rifle/Taka is my OTP.)**

**Feel free to suggest any AA pairing (although I haven't played Gyakuten Kenji 2, so no characters that only appear in that). I'm fine with Yaoi, Yuri and even hetero-stuff, or polyamory if that's what you really like.**

**Depending on the characters, it might end up more family/friendship than romance, depends.**

**The rarer the pairing more likely I am to take it seriously.**

**EDIT: Next up, **Miles Edgeworth/ Rhoda Teneiro


	2. Miles Edgeworth and Rhoda Teneiro

**Rhoda Teneiro/ Miles Edgeworth**

* * *

**Prowl**

"I caught you looking at the Captain again."

Rhoda sighed. "Cammy, you were asleep. How could you tell what I was looking at? Besides, am I not allowed to look at things anymore? Someone needs to keep her eyes open around here."

The sleepy flight attendant grinned. "Just messing with ya. I highly doubt you're even on the prowl for a boyfriend."

Rhoda returned to filling the cart they used to sell refreshments during flight. "I have my work. It is enough."

"Ah, your true passion! So dating an actual living human being would be like cheating on your one true love."

"Whatever you say."

"Except, maybe if you found a guy who was as stuck-up and workaholic as you are… Nah, would never happen."

* * *

**Lussheburgh**

"What's this?"

"Ah, it's a bit silly, really. But it's my lucky coin," Rhoda told him.

Edgeworth turned the coin in his hands. "Luxembourgian, right? "

Impressed, Rhoda nodded. Not the professional slight bow she gave to the passengers, but a quick gesture that reminded Edgeworth of a bird.

The gentle smile on her face was also something people dealing with her professional persona never saw. "It's an old thing. Something I got from my grandfather as a kid. I don't know where he had gotten it from, but it was like a treasure from an unknown country for a 6-year old girl. That's when I decided I wanted to be a flight attendant, and travel around the world, seeing new countries. I still collect coins from exotic places."

Edgeworth was ashamed to admit, but he had never thought that people would choose to become flight attendants, instead of just ending up doing it.

"So, why did you decide to become a prosecutor?"

Edgeworth was startled by the question. "It's a long story. And a complicated one."

"I see."

"But I don't mind telling it. If you have the time."

* * *

**Motley**

The first time Edgeworth saw Rhoda out of uniform he was shocked.

Although in hindsight he should have probably guessed from her suitcase designs what her taste was like.

_Does she have no aesthetic sense? Is she colorblind?_

Those were the only reasons Edgeworth could think of why anyone would choose to dress in neon green and purple, with some gray and brown ribbons randomly tied to her arms and waist.

Actually 'dressed' was probably being generous.

'Rolled in glue and ran through the kindergarten arts and crafts class in the dark' was probably closer to the truth.

He forced a pleasant smile on his face. "Rhoda, nice to see you."

She twirled, giving him a good look at the backside of the monstrosity that blind people might mistake for a dress. "Is this okay? I wasn't sure what I should wear for a dinner in a fancy place like that…"

She spotted his look and her face fell.

"It's not okay, is it? Is the feather-boa too much? Or the dried apricots?"

"Um, no, they are very… Nice. Wait, dried apricots?"

Rhoda pointed at her belt. "I made it myself from apricots. I thought it would be nice to have an eatable belt, just in case you get hungry."

"Ah." Was all Miles could manage to say.

"It… doesn't look good." When he was about to disagree, she shook her head. "No, don't lie to me. I just wear my uniform most of the time, and I like making things, so when I get the chance to wear something that shows my personality, I guess I have the tendency to go overboard."

"It is a bit of a mess." Edgeworth admitted. "But you liked it, so it does show your personality. Like how you like colorful things."

"You think it will be okay?"

"Yes. Although, after the dinner we are going shopping. I insist."

* * *

**Mythology**

"So, you have a girlfriend now?" Maya asked.

"Maya, 'work' can't be called a girlfriend, exactly." Phoenix told her. He turned to his childhood friend, disbelieving look on his face. "Or are you actually…"

"Why is it so difficult to believe?" Edgeworth asked. "Also, where did you hear that?"

"Okay then, can we meet her?" Maya asked, completely ignoring his second question.

"That would be difficult, she travels a lot."

"I knew it." Maya grinned. "She is like some mythological creature you can only see during the blue moon or something. Got it."

* * *

**Planet**

They both traveled a lot, especially Rhoda, who was always flying around the world wherever her work-schedule took her. So they treasured what little moments they got together.

A candlelight dinner here, a quick lunch there, a night spent together after a long flight, too tired to do anything but dive under the covers and fall asleep next to your loved one…

But it was enough.

* * *

**A/N: I think I'll keep the rules the same. The first person to give me 3 reasons why this is a great pairing gets to make the next request.**

**If you have already 'won' before, you can still participate, but if someone new makes a request within a week they win. If you answer as a 'guest', I'm treating you as a someone who already won once. This is so that different people can get their chance.**

EDIT: Next up; Iris and Larry. I'm also writing Phoenix/Edgeworth (for Raax) but considering how long it's getting and that it was a separate request, I'll probably post it either as an extra chapter or a separate story.


	3. Iris and Larry

**Iris/Larry**

**I'm also working on Phoenix/Edgeworth, but since it's a separate request, and it's getting rather long, I'll either submit it as a separate story or an extra chapter.**

* * *

**Clavicle**

"My angel, could you, you know, pose for me for a bit?"

Iris thought about it. She didn't actually have anything important to do at the moment, so she could do a favor for Laurice, right? She hadn't properly thanked him for what he had done in the trial, after all.

"Sure, I'll come by your place this evening."

…

Due to her limited wardrobe Iris didn't really have to think too much what to wear, all she had to decide was whether she'd wear her hood. She remembered Laurice had complimented her on it before, so she knocked on the door of the small cottage he was staying in wearing her full nun-uniform.

"Where do you want me to sit? Or do you want to paint me standing?"

Laurice blushed. "Where-ever is fine! Why don't you sit at the table?"

She did so, waiting for further instructions.

"Hm, could you hold this?" He handed her a red plastic flower. "It's symbolic, like a juxtaposition of different themes and morality views, to contrast with your hair."

"Do you want me to take my hood off?" He nodded, so she did so, adding, "Oh, I almost forgot, I brought some meat buns for you."

"Perfect!"

"Huh?"

Laurice opened the basket she had brought and gave her one of the buns. "Take a bite of it, and hold it in your other hand. I want it to act as contrast to the ethereal flower. It's like that Danish art-thing where they put in stuff to remind you of how life is fleeting. A plastic flower, half-eaten meat bun, it's art!"

"If you say so." Iris held her hands in front of her. "Is this fine?"

"Yes… Although…"

"What do you want me to fix?"

"Well, I'm painting your full body," he gestured vaguely at her, "Could you take those off and show me your clavicles?"

"M-my clavicles?"

"Is that inappropriate? Is it some nun-thing?"

"I guess it's fine…" Iris started to open her robe, trying to pull it down to show a bit more cleavage.

Laurice blushed and pulled his beret over his eyes. "WH- what are you doing!? Angels shouldn't- definitely shouldn't-"

Iris was confused. "You asked me to show you my clavicles."

"I thought clavicles are in your ankles!"

* * *

**Scruple**

"And we need to think about the training regimen for the acolytes for the next year…"

The older nun interrupted. "Iris, about that, I wanted to have a little talk with you."

"Yes, Sister Bikini?"

"Iris, have you thought about your future?"

"My- future?"

"You were just a little child when you were first brought here. Do you remember it?"

"Yes."

"You cried the first week. You had no toys or books, eventually I gave you the small statue of Mystic Ami to play with."

Iris nodded, uncertain why she was talking like this. "I called her Daisy and made her a new dress out of napkins."

"You know, Iris, that I consider you my daughter, don't you?"

The younger nun didn't answer.

"I did my best to be a family for you, and when I found out you were in contact with your sister, I didn't intervene."

This got a reaction. "So, you _did _know!"

Bikini laughed. "Of course! You weren't as sneaky as you thought! I remember when I was that age, the things I got into- But enough about me, I don't know if you realized it at the time, but I encouraged you, because I thought it was good for you to get out of the temple, to meet your sister, kiss some boys, be _young._"

"Ah. I see."

"You are young still, Iris."

Iris gave her a sad smile. "I might be young in years, but I have experienced more than most people do in their lifetime. I have seen the outside world, and my soul is weary. I know this is what I want, I want to dedicate my life to the temple."

Bikini just smiled, recognizing full well how young and inexperienced the girl really was.

"But aren't there people outside the temple, who'd rather not see a young flower like you shut in a place like this forever?"

"What? Feeni- I mean, Mr. Wright? No, we are just friends!"

Bikini just smiled again.

_You are still so young, indeed. It seems you haven't even noticed what kind of looks you give to that artist boy._

* * *

**Indulge**

"Sister Bikini, can I help with anything more?" Iris asked.

"No, we better not polish the floors any more, unless we want to turn the temple into a skating rink."

"I thought I'd make more firewood, then-"

"We have quite enough. I believe you have made sure of that. Is something wrong?"

Iris seemed startled. "No! Why would you think that?"

"No reason. But haven't you done so much you deserve some time for yourself? How about that artist boy?"

"No, I'm too busy with things!"

Bikini couldn't help noticing a slight blush on Iris's cheeks.

"Even nuns are allowed to indulge themselves every now and then, you know," she reminded her.

This only deepened the blush.

* * *

**Disarray**

Phoenix Wright was awoken from his slumber at 3 AM by a ringing phone.

"Hemmphr…" he answered.

"Nick! It's horrible!"

"Larry?"

Phoenix almost hung up right that moment, but managed to resist the urge. The chances were he was in trouble. He decided that based on the next thing Larry said he'd either get up or slam the phone shut and decide this was just a dream.

"It's my angel, Iris!"

Phoenix was suddenly completely awake. "Iris? What's wrong?"

"She- she has been inpurified!"

"Uh, what?" Phoenix felt panic rising in his stomach. "What has happened to her?"

"My pure little angel has been in… She has been _used _by a man!"

"Is she all right? Who was it?"

"I- I was painting her, and it just happened!"

"It was _you? _Larry, what did you do?"

"She just leaned in, and I leaned in, there was a lot of leaning, and we kinda sorta kissed."

"So, you kissed?" This was still a dream, Phoenix decided.

"Yeah, wait a second! This is all your fault somehow!" Larry claimed.

"What!?"

"Yeah, you dated her once!"

"Years ago!"

"Doesn't matter! It must have been your corrupting influence! How else would she have known how to do that _thing _with her tongue-"

Phoenix slammed the phone shut.

* * *

**Patina**

Iris turned the old bronze statue in her hands. "You are giving this to me!?"

Bikini nodded. "I don't have many personal belongings, but that statue of Mystic Ami is mine to give to you." She winked. "Something to remember your old home by."

Iris hugged her. "We won't be moving far away!"

"Yeah," Laurice told her. "We will come to visit every week!"

He too hugged Bikini, looking far more distressed than Iris. "Can I call you my mom? Of course I'll be visiting my mom!"

"I'll be visiting your place too, of course." Bikini mumbled against Laurice's shoulder. "When are you starting your new job, Iris?"

"Next week. I'm looking forward to working in a kindergarten, even if my job will include paperwork more than taking care of the kids."

"And I'll be focusing on my art-career!"

"And of course you'll be taking care of the house, cleaning and preparing the food while I'm at work, since you'll stay home all day." Iris reminded him.

"Whatever my angel wants!"

Bikini couldn't help feeling a sense of loss when she watched Iris and her husband leave the temple.

Well, it was just the unavoidable passage of time.

It was just natural that kids would grow up and leave home.

She smiled.

Maybe soon she would be a grandma…

* * *

**Again, the first person to give me 3 reasons why this is a great pairing get to choose the next pairing.**

**EDIT: **Next up;  
Maggey Byrde/ Dustin Prince.


	4. Dustin Prince and Maggey Byrde

**Dustin Prince/Maggey Byrde  
**

* * *

**Narcotic **

"Excuse me, Sir! You dropped this!"

Dustin watched Officer Byrde run to the 'suspect', waving the small plastic bag filled with white powder.

She proceeded to help the man to carry his bags filled with suspicious-looking packages to his car, and then offer to help him to get it started so he could get home before dark.

The 'suspect', in actuality a policeman, stopped her. "Officer Byrde, I'm sorry to say but you fail this exercise. " He turned to address rest of the police officers watching; "Who can tell me what Officer Byrde could have done differently?"

One of the officers raised her hand. "Um, she could have NOT helped the criminal?"

Laughter echoed through the crowd as Byrde took her place again next to Dustin.

Dustin hadn't so much as talked to her before, but now he gathered his courage. "Don't worry, Officer Byrde," He whispered her. "I failed the fingerprinting exercise. Splendidly, in fact."

"That was you? I couldn't tell, what with all the fingerprinting powder everywhere…"

"Yes, I can be a bit clumsy. I'm actually left-handed, and usually all the equipment is made for right-handed people."

"Sorry, I didn't formally introduce myself, Maggey Byrde."

Before he could answer, the instructor interrupted them. "What is this, elementary school? Stop whispering there and pay attention!"

Maggey saluted. "Yes, Sir!"

* * *

**Introspective**

Dustin knows he's a bit of a sticker to the details.

That's part of a reason why he became a police officer; he likes things neat and tidy, everything at its place.

So it's surprising for him how he is drawn to Maggey Byrde, who seems a complete opposite of that. She tries her best, but her overenthusiasm usually leads to her missing details or misplacing things.

He supposes he admires her generosity and optimism and how she wants to help everyone, and how she can seem to talk to people much easier than Dustin.

Maggey is just comfortable to be around to.

And despite them knowing each other for just few months, he can't imagine his life without her.

* * *

**Assistant**

"Mr. Gumshoe, I really need help!"

Gumshoe gave Maggey a smile. "Anything you need, pal!"

"Well, it's kinda embarrassing… I don't know what to get for Dustin for his birthday… I know he likes yellow, and first I thought I'd get him one of those yellow jumpers he always wears, but I'd like to get him something more personal."

"Dustin?"

If Gumshoe's smile faltered for a moment, Maggey didn't notice. "Officer Prince," she told him. "He is a friend of mine."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, his birthday is coming, so I want to buy him a present. Something special. I owe him for covering for one of my shifts." Maggey explained.

"Ah, so it's just that kind of a gift?"

"Yes, Sir. Although…"

"Although, pal?"

"We have been sort of talking about marriage."

"Y- you have?"

"Yes, I think he is going to officially propose soon. Maybe on his birthday, even!"

"And are you going to say yes?" Gumshoe asked.

"I'm not sure." She avoided his eyes. "I think I would like to. But what if my bad luck will just ruin everything?"

"Maggey, I think… I'm not really good with words and stuff, but I think you should take that chance if you want to. You deserve to be happy."

Maggey smiled. "Thanks, Sir! I will!"

"Sure, pal."

* * *

**Modest**

"You are awesome, Sir!"

"Not really, Maggey…" Dustin objected.

Maggey shook her head furiously. "You are the most awesome police officer of the same rank as I that I know!"

"You heard how the boss chewed me out, though."

Maggey took his hand and squeezed it. "But your work was splendid! You finger-printed everything! And took statements from everyone! Including people who weren't even there! And I would have never thought of confiscating everyone's shoes so we could compare them to the footprints! Or going through their dental-records!"

Dustin couldn't help smiling at her enthusiasm. "Yes, well unfortunately the chief didn't see it that way. After all, the most likely suspect turned out to be the culprit. It was just a waste of resources."

"But you were just doing your job! We need to do a good job so the courts can reach the right verdict! I'm always so afraid I mess up and end up causing a faulty guilty verdict. But you are always much more thorough than me. That's why I like you so much."

"Ah." Dustin blushed furiously. "I like you too."

"I mean it, Dustin. I like you. You are the best thing that has happened to me."

* * *

**Bloodstain**

There is no blood. There should always be blood.

That's really the only thing Maggey can think of.

"Ms. Byrde, can you come with me?"

Maggey looks at the officer. She knows him from somewhere but can't think of his name at the moment.

"What? What about Dustin?"

"Can you come with me?" The man repeats, not looking her in the eye.

"Sure, I just need to tell Dustin…"

But she knows on some level that despite the lack of blood Dustin is dead.

Just when she thought she had found something stable, some happiness…

She immediately feels horrible, just feeling bad for herself.

This is all her fault.

Her rotten luck has killed him.

* * *

**As always, the first person to give 3 reasons why this pairing is great gets to make the next request.**

**EDIT: Next up **Apollo/Kay


	5. Kay Faraday and Apollo Justice

**Thin**

Apollo Justice had just finished cleaning the toilet in the Wright Anything Agency for the third time that week when the doorbell rang.

He hid the toilet brush, and hurried to the door, wondering how he should greet this potential customer.

"Hello, and welcome to our law office." He blurted out.

The visitor turned out to be a woman Apollo estimated was about his age or a bit older. She wore a business suit, although the oddly-shaped scarf around her neck, her hair pulled in a messy bun, and overall posture all gave her a rather more relaxed look.

She strolled in, getting a good look at the office. "Law office? This is a bit more... colorful than any lawyer's office I've ever seen. More cramped, too."

Apollo agreed, but somehow hearing her voice those opinions sounded insulting. "We here in Wright Anything Agency take pride in our wide spectrum of skills."

She turned, giving him an odd look. "You are definitely not Phoenix Wright. So, are you _a_ Wright? The hair fits, at least... Are you yet another kid he adopted?"

Apollo hoped he didn't blush. This was the first client in a month, and he hadn't even introduced himself properly. He held out his hand. "Apollo Justice, defense attorney. I work here."

She shook his hand. "Kay Faraday. Private Investigator."

Apollo glanced at the office, wondering if he should try to empty the sofa so she could sit down. "So, how can I help you?"

"Hm? I just came by to deliver this to Wright." She waved a manila folder at him.

Apollo couldn't hide his disappointment. "Ah, so you are not here to hire an attorney?"

She gave him an apologetic smile. "No. Sorry."

Unexpectedly, she grinned, looking up and down, sizing him up. "You know what, Apollo? You're looking pretty thin."

"I-I'm sorry?"

"What do you say, if we go get some lunch? My treat. I know how you defense attorneys are chronically broke."

Apollo would have protested, but she was right.

But he had promised Trucy to look after the office...

Well, screw it. He was feeling a bit rebellious after all that toilet-scrubbing.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

**Hankering**

"I feel like getting some sushi. It's been ages since I've eaten some!"

Apollo wasn't a big fan of seafood, but he wasn't about to turn down a free meal.

The sushi-place Kay lead him turned out to be small but nice place, and one where the people sitting in a table could eat in peace. Apollo wondered if she had chosen the place for the privacy.

"So, how do you know Mr. Wright?" he asked.

"Well, I don't really know him. I was doing a favor for a common acquaintance."

"So, Mr. Wright is looking into something?"

"You don't know?" There was clear disappointment in her voice. Suddenly it all made sense to Apollo.

"That's why you asked me out, isn't it? You wanted to find out something about my boss."

She grinned. "Guilty as charged."

There might have been some disappointment, but mostly Apollo was relieved. Now her behavior made sense.

"You probably know more about it than I do." He admitted. "I have been working in the office just for a few weeks."

"Well, Mr. Justice, tell me more about yourself then."

"So, you have decided I am interesting enough?"

"Maybe."

"There's not much to tell," Apollo told her, aware how evasive it sounded.

"When I was 16 I decided to become a thief."

"Excuse me?"

"I just thought I should start with the sharing. When I was 16 I decided to become the Yatagarasu. Maybe you have heard of it?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, you are probably too young to know anything about it. Yatagarasu is a great thief who only steals the truth!"

"Well, it's good you changed your mind."

"Did I?"

Apollo hoped she was kidding. "Well, if you ever get caught stealing something, you know where to find a defense attorney."

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**Coquette**

"Hello, Kay. What are you doing here?" Actually, Apollo was glad to see his friend. He had been left to look after the office after everyone else went to investigate the new case. Not that he cared about some stupid aquarium.

She made a kissing motion and winked. "I am here to use my feminine viles on you to get out information."

Apollo hmphed. "Sure."

Kay slapped his back playfully. "Well, I am also here to see my buddy. But I am serious about the whole 'getting out information', part."

"For the prosecution?"

"No. I do know the birdboy, though."

Now this was interesting. "You do?"

"Well, not really all that well. I met him a few times in passing when he worked as a prosecutor before going to jail. He has changed. He was always such a sticker to the rules, really annoying actually. I think he made an official complaint about me, after I accidentally walked into his office... If he didn't want that happening, he should have locked the door better."

"So, why is he prosecuting now?" Apollo asked, hoping to find out more about the opposition. And just how scared he should be when facing the twisted samurai.

She shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe he is just that good? Although..."

"What?"

Kay waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing. What's the new girl like?"

Apollo frowned at the change of topic. "Athena? She is nice."

"Eh, 'nice'?" She teased.

"She is a colleague of mine! Our relationship is totally professional!"

"Sure. Anyway, back to my feminine appeal! I have been hired, by a client. She is sort of interested in the legal system, and wanted to find out more about our youngest and brightest."

Apollo lifted an eyebrow. "_Really?"_

Kay gave him an apologetic smile. "I should know better than to try fooling you. I'm not at liberty to say anything about my client, but she has hired me to find out things about Athena Cykes. Among other things."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you. But it's nothing bad. It's just the truth, right? If she has done nothing bad, there is nothing to worry about!"

"I don't really like talking about her behind her back like this."

"I see."

Well, where was the harm of helping Kay a bit? Like she said, she was just out to find the truth. "I can introduce her to you, though."

* * *

**Inaction**

Apollo contemplated not answering the ringing doorbell of his apartment.

In the end, he opened the door after seeing who it was through the peephole fearing she'd just pick the lock otherwise.

"Are you here to ask me why I took a leave of absence?" He asked Kay. It came out a bit more hostile than he intended, but he'd rather she left him alone.

"I'm here to help. I can't just not do anything."

"How could you help?"

She pulled out a card with a phone number written on it. "This is the number of my client, Aura Blackquill."

Apollo lifted an eyebrow at the name, taking the card.

"I think you will have a lot to talk about."

With that, she turned to leave.

Before he even had time to think, Apollo reached after her, grabbing her hand. "Wait."

* * *

**Confirmation**

And he found himself telling her everything, tired of keeping it inside.

How he could see Athena was lying, the guilt he felt over doubting her, how he missed Clay and couldn't believe he was gone, how it all felt like everything was breaking...

He cried, not caring if she thought less of him, just relieved he could be completely open with someone.

And she reached out and kissed him.

It was a small, chaste kiss, first and foremost an assurance of her feelings.

_I will be here for you._

And Apollo realized this was something he had known for some time now.

* * *

**As usual, the first person to give 3 reasons why this is a great pairing gets to make the next request.**

EDIT: It's kinda troublesome when guests review, since I can't PM you if something is unclear (And if someone new who is registered reviews and requests within a week of the chapter being published, they get to make the request instead). So, if you see this, reply back. I'm not sure if you're asking for Simon/Kay? Since this fic is for pairing-requests.

I might not be opposed to other kinds of requests, but not in this story.

EDIT 2: Next up, Blackquill/Edgeworth


End file.
